For example, in a hybrid electric vehicle, a battery as a drive energy source of an electric motor is mounted at a rear of a seatback of a rear seat, in a luggage space, or under a floor of the luggage space. Because the battery is a heat generating component that generates heat every timing of being charged or discharged, the battery has to be cooled to maintain performance thereof, and thus it has been considered to take in cooling air from a vehicle cabin or the like for cooling (see Patent Literature 1). A battery pack 100 in Patent Literature 1 is described as shown in FIG. 8, in which air in a vehicle cabin 104 is taken in from an air supply pipe 103 being disposed between a floor member 101 and a rear seat 102, thus the air is supplied as cooling wind for cooling the battery pack 100. A rib 105 as a thermal insulator is disposed between the air supply pipe 103 and the floor member 101.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 9, a hybrid electric vehicle 120 is disclosed such that an engine 121, a generator 122, and a traveling motor 123 are disposed in a front part with a battery 124 being disposed in a rear part. The vehicle 120 further includes an inverter unit 125 disposed at a bottom near a center part thereof (see Patent Literature 2). Accordingly, compared to a vehicle in which the inverter unit 125 is disposed in a limited space in a front part thereof, freedom in design can be secured as the inverter 125 is easily mountable.